


I love you

by SociopathicHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociopathicHeart/pseuds/SociopathicHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cas tells dean he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Debbie this kinda sucks but u wanted something like that so here goes

Lovely sunshine filled the room, as it warmed it and sent heat down Cas and Dean's sleeping bodies. Cas slowly opened his eyes, still feeling sleepy and he squinted because the room was too bright, he wasn't used to that. His very own figure used to burn hotter than the sun, it burned eyes out of their sockets. But now he was human, all his powers were gone. Although, there was one thing that remained, one thing that reminded him of his angelic self. The language of angels itself; Enochian. He looked at Dean, still sleeping, seemingly not bothered by the sun. Cas leaned over to Dean's side and kissed his neck, his shoulders and any naked skin he could find.  
Dean opened his eyes and smiled, 'Goodmorning, sunshine'  
Cas frowned, 'Sunshine is annoying, it's hurting my now human eyes.'  
Dean laughed, Cas was such a clueless puppy, an adorable one at that. He placed a small kiss on his lips, smiling as he did so. Cas's lips were his home.  
'Sunshine fills the earth with light and warmth. You, Castiel, are the sunshine of my life, you fill me with hope, with love and with warmth. Do you get it now?'  
Cas's eyes teared up as he understood. He slowly nodded, hugging Dean and whispering into his ear, 'Olani hoath'.  
Dean looked at Cas strangely, 'What was that?'  
'It means 'I love you' in Enochian, Dean.'  
Dean stared at him fondly, and smashed his lips to Cas's, sinking them both into bed...


End file.
